Loyal Love
by Me-la Kenzu Chan
Summary: Ch. 7! Zabuza questions Haku's loyality constantly, wondering if his unfaltering respect is true. Haku, of course, only strives to become a better tool. He notices Zabuza's doubts, and decides to make himself useful in more ways than one.
1. Chapter 1

Ah, Another one of my many ZabuHaku stories. I need to take a little break from Yakuza Love so I can feel a little refreshed, seriously, I was working on that non-stop, and just having one story up after I had about ten is discouraging, so I'M putting this up. I hope you enjoy! And if you haven't figured out by now, this is yaoi! Now that I've said that, if you flame me...I won't feel guilty about any shocks. Hopefully, if any of you guys are as much as a Haku whore as I am, you'll really like this!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Zabuza sat on his looking over the scroll that Haku mastered in a matter days. He couldn't understand how easily the boy completed the advance study of the 'Demonic Ice Mirrors.' He didn't ask Haku directly, but the tool understood the unasked question and simply said,  
  
"I hope I have become a more useful tool to you." Without looking into face, not that it would've made a difference because of the mask he was wearing. But Haku was thankful that it blocked his master's vision of his face; under it, he was blushing happily, knowing Zabuza had noticed his quick progression.  
  
Nevertheless, Zabuza was still not making sense of it. It couldn't be that Haku's devotion to him was that strong he thought. Despite how he acted, he knew Haku wasn't stupid and personally had more self worth than a lowly tool...didn't he?  
  
Zabuza found himself pondering that more and more often. What did Haku really think? Was he actually that grateful to him? Was the –san he put at the end of his name really meant? Was that unfaltering respect true?  
  
It was stupid and useless to doubt the boy's faithfulness, because he never once showed signs of rebelling, thought was a teenager at least at the age of fifteen. He always seemed subtle and tame in his disposition. As a matter of fact, it suited his appearance. Another thing Zabuza couldn't quite understand as his eyes travelled over the scroll, how the Hell Haku was going up to be so beautiful. He never meant to stare, but one day, after Haku removed his mask, he found himself bewildered by the beauty of him. His eyes were still large, and the chocolate color of them was intoxicating. His face, smooth and pale, framed perfectly by his raven hair. His lips were parted so invitingly... Zabuza stopped in mid-thought.  
  
What the Hell was he thinking!? This was a boy!! And him practically raising the child made the thought even more sinful...not that he ever thought of him as a son. To him, Haku had always been a child, and later an intelligent and valuable tool...so where in the bloody Hell were these sick perverted thoughts coming from...okay, maybe perverted was too strong a word, he was only looking at his lips...that time...if he didn't cut off this thoughts now it would be perverted.  
  
'I've been away from women too long.' Zabuza thought, frowning to himself. Just as he prepared to put aside the scroll, and go to bed, he heard a light knocking on his doorframe. Haku stood there, one hand leaning against the frame while the other laid lazily at his side, his eyes looking directly into Zabuza's. Behind Haku, the whole house was dark, giving him a strong contrast with his background, his white yakata he wore to bed appearing flawlessly white. Most of his ebony hair fell over his left shoulder, and Zabuza was almost ashamed that he was examining him so closely, knowing that was waiting for permission to enter. After another minute or two, he nodded, giving Haku a chance to move. Haku smiled, and walked in slowly until he stood beside Zabuza's bed. He then, kneeled down and folded his hands over Zabuza's knee, smile gone, gazing intently into his master's face.  
  
"What is it Haku?" Zabuza asked impatiently, frowning more because of Haku's awkward position. His own sleeping Yakata slipped slightly under Haku's light pressure, causing him to become even more irritable, knowing he wore nothing under it.  
  
"Zabuza-sama..." Haku whispered softly as thought he was asking something. His gaze fell, and he blushed, thought he boldly let his hand correct Zabuza's garment before it exposed too much. His hand lingered, letting it shyly brush Zabuza's thigh. Surprisingly to Haku, Zabuza did nothing to stop the action. Haku's fingers flexed, and his hand went under the cloth as if by accident. Zabuza watched him trail his fingers up his inner thigh, not hesitating as they drew nearer to between his legs. Zabuza was more than surprised when Haku grasped him firmly, while his thumb caressed him. The 'tool's' shyness faded as he heard his master's groans; smiling, he bought his other hand to toy with the man. His hands touched him, stroked him, fingered him playfully, exploring every inch as it grew firmer. Becoming more creative by the second, Haku leaned forward on one knee and blew on him, and looked up briefly to see Zabuza shiver by the way the warm breathe touched his hotness. Seeing what simple things could so to this sensitive area, he decided to kiss it, his soft lips brushing against the unbelievably hot flesh. The moans became longer and Haku knew whatever was happening, was going to come to an intensifying end. He gave his master a little lick, but pulled back when he tasted an odd liquid. Zabuza almost laughed at the utterly innocent expression his student got.  
  
Haku was almost about to ask something but decided against it, and shifted his body so he was directly in front of Zabuza's member. Leaning forward a bit more cautiously, he allowed himself another taste so that he could adjust. Finally, he smiled again, getting an idea; he put his hands firmly on Zabuza's hips and kissed his heat before taking the tip into his mouth, letting his tongue play upon him. His hands kept Zabuza's hips from bucking into his mouth, and Haku dared taking more in, but refrained from even trying to mouth it all. He sucked on him softly, enjoying every second of the treatment he gave freely. Haku had no doubt he was experiencing as much bliss as Zabuza, since pleasing the older man was his only goal; he found he liked doing this, eagerly sucking on Zabuza harder, fuelling more sounds of pleasure.  
  
Haku gasped when the hot liquid suddenly burst into his mouth, causing some of it to escape his lips. He fingered it off the side of his mouth and put it in with a thoughtful appearance. Looking towards Zabuza again, a mischievous smile came to his face. He pulled himself up and sat beside Zabuza, running a finger on his face.  
  
"Haku...why did you...do that?" Zabuza asked him breathlessly. Haku could no longer hold back the impulse and placed his arms around Zabuza's neck, hugging him lovingly.  
  
"I wanted you to know...that as your tool...you can use me in anyway you want." Haku whispered into his ear, nibbling it lightly. 'I've seen the ways you looked at me Zabuza-san...please don't ever feel as though you can't approach me.' He laid his head on his shoulder, kissing his neck.  
  
Zabuza reached his hand up and pulled Haku back to look at him, studying his face, "Haku...you're-"  
  
"-Zabuza-san!" Haku smiled, "Your...your grip on m-my neck is a b-bit too..."  
  
Realizing what he was saying, Zabuza released his grip, seeing Haku pull back gratefully. The boy began to giggle, and laid his head on his master's lap.  
  
"Isn't pitiful, Zabuza-san?"  
  
"What is?"  
  
"Haku sat up and grabbed Zabuza's hand, kissing it, "That you've doubted me so much, and I deserve it."  
  
'He noticed?!' Zabuza turned Haku's face towards him.  
  
"I deserve your distrust Zabuza...I'm a disgraceful tool." He sighed, rubbing his face against his hand.  
  
"What did you do disgraceful?" Zabuza asked with both curiosity and slight suspicion. Haku put down Zabuza's hand and smiled sadly.  
  
"Don't you see Zabuza? I love you! It's so stupid, a tool falling in love with its master. Of course, I don't expect you to return the feeling; shinobi's are supposed to be emotionless, which makes my disgrace much worse, doesn't it? You've taught me better and yet..." He bit back his tears, "I've betrayed you...I love you."  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Oh wow, I just can't bring my self to add on anymore to that statement now...the next chapter should be up soon, considering this is quite the cliffhanger! Review please! 


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the generous reviews. Was Haku really considered seme in the first chapter? Interesting.... Well, as my buddy said quite crudely, "When you go into someone's room and stick your hand down their pants..." ....Anywho Next chapter time, right? Enjoy!  
  
Last Author Note: Zabuza ain't gentle :P  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
_I've betrayed you...I love you.  
_  
Zabuza was at a complete loss of words. He stared at Haku, shocked at the words that had come out of the boy's mouth. Eventually, his thoughts still indecisive, he pulled Haku into a strong hug, taking all the breath out of him, everything but crushing him in his solid arms. Haku was stiff under the harsh embrace, closing his eyes and wondering if this was the beginning of some punishment. But when he heard Zabuza draw in breath to speak, he grew hopeful.  
  
"Haku...I wasn't doubting...I...damn, I don't know what the Hell to tell you...just..."  
  
"Just...?" Haku asked softly. Zabuza pulled back,  
  
"Haku...I was wondering whether or not you were as shallow as you acted... if you really thought as much as you treated yourself. Just a tool...you know you're worth more..." Zabuza paused for a minute, trying to force gentle words to his usually crude mind, "You know I think you're worth more than a tool...you are." He held Haku's face in his hands, "You are worth more than a tool and-"Haku kissed his lips, cutting off the phrase Zabuza worked so hard to build up. He lingered only for a moment and then whispered,  
  
"Zabuza-san...please stop disgracing yourself. You owe no explanation to me." He smiled and moved to sit behind Zabuza, putting his hands on his broad chest.  
  
"You love me Zabuza-san?" He asked, simplifying all he's heard.  
  
Zabuza frowned, "Dammit Haku! What the Hell do you think I was trying to say-"Haku put a finger to his mouth,  
  
"Shh." He took the yakata off Zabuza's shoulders, "You have no idea how beautiful you are Zabuza-san."  
  
'Not this again.' Zabuza thought sourly, thinking how Haku was the only person who thought him beautiful. But he stopped grumbling as Haku began kissing his shoulder slowly, roaming His hands over his chest. His tongue teased his neck shortly before he giggled and moved from behind him, instead, plopping himself in his master's lap. Wrapping his arms around his neck again, he kissed his cheek and said,  
  
"And I'm worth more than a tool to you?"  
  
"Yes!" Zabuza blurted out, "Goddammit Haku!! I've been-"Haku kissed him, cutting off his cursing. He pulled back after a while, feeling a lack of air.  
  
"Zabuza-san...does this change anything?" Haku asked the obvious question they were both wondering.  
  
"I'll tell you on one condition." Zabuza said gruffly, for once reasoning with him.  
  
"And that's?" Haku fiddled with his master's hair, a playful smile on his face again.  
  
"Don't cut me off." He stated bluntly. Haku giggled, but began to thoughtfully consider it. "I have a condition also Zabuza-san."  
  
Zabuza frowned, "What's that?"  
  
"You have to... oh, tell me what you want first." Haku said forgetfully.  
  
"What do you mean, 'what I want first'?! You asked the fist damn question!"  
  
"Haku blushed, "...then...answer my question, and my condition will depend on your answer."  
  
'Damn he's confusing.' "Fine. My answer...yes, I think...no, it does change things, depending on...you know what Haku; what the Hell possessed you to do that in the first place?"  
  
"...I...wanted to...for a long while." He admitted shyly. Zabuza stared at him and then asked,  
  
"For a long while? How do you even know about...Haku, do you touch yourself!?"  
  
"No!!" His gaze fell.  
  
"You're lying."  
  
"No I'm not!!" His face became crimson."  
  
"Why are you getting so hostile?" Zabuza pinned Haku on the bed, cornering him both physically and verbally.  
  
"I...I...I just..." Haku was now at a loss for words.  
  
"Yes or no: do you touch yourself?" He smirked down at him.  
  
"......You do."  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Nice come back Haku ((cheers)). Next chapter may be up soon. Please send reviews. I love them!! And if you have any questions, feel free to ask!!


	3. Chapter 3

Wow, some of you guys sound like you're almost as perverted as me! That's nice to know. Everything will happen in due time, just give me a few days. Luckily, I just finished my German schooling, so now I have time to write again. Hope you enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Zabuza recoiled as if he had been hit, "What?! No I don't!"  
  
"Not in the last few years...but when I was about 13, I remember seeing you-"  
  
"-Haku!"  
  
"Heh, now look who's blushing." Haku teased, pushing Zabuza off himself with ease. Zabuza frowned, almost pouting as Haku slipped off the bed and stood to his feet.  
  
"You never answered my question...but I think I know the answer." Haku smiled, putting his hands behind himself.  
  
"Outside, I will always be loyal to your every word, and though you acknowledged me as worth more, I will always be your tool." Haku said solemnly, but then smiled childishly, almost seductively, "However, if you ever feel the need, a midnight knock will certainly be appreciated." Haku leaned forward and kissed Zabuza on the cheek before leaving the room as silently as he appeared.  
  
Zabuza sighed and lied back on the bed, running a hand through his hair. That boy...he would always shock him. But what was he to expect, he had trained him well since he was young, it wasn't too surprising that he sur- ....was surpass just coming to his mind? Hell no. He sat up, frowning heavily again. So what if he learned a scroll fast...and could sneak up on him from time to time, that doesn't make him a better shinobi.  
  
"I need a hard drink." He grumbled.  
  
"Here you go." Haku placed a small bottle of sake in front of him, shocking Zabuza with his presence. Haku smiled and left the room quickly again.  
  
"Argh!!" Zabuza almost screamed frustration. 'That brat! He...I...DAMMIT!'  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Haku sat in his room giggling, laying back his own bed.  
  
'Zabuza-sama, you're too wonderful!' He rolled over and took a small scroll out of his gi's sleeve. Opening it, he wrote down a short note of what happened that day. It was wrong of him to keep a journal, but if he only wrote scanty amounts of things, with no mention of names or anything particular, there was no danger, right? He smiled, finishing his small note with, "I know I love him."  
  
He disposed it back in his sleeve and willed himself to get under his covers. 'I need sleep for tomorrow's travels...but I can't sleep! What is this anticipation?' Haku thought, for the first time feeling sexual tension in the air.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Days went by as they usually did. Haku found a distinctly hidden path, so they only had to shed blood of pursuing hunter nins occasionally. Haku showed little emotion as he went about things, from setting a small fire to murdering a target, though he seemed to flinch when once, the blood he spilled was of an old comrade. He pushed one of his few pleasant memories aside and reminded himself of why he lived. As Zabuza's tool.  
  
Zabuza had noticed the falter when the young ex hunter nin killed the other with little emotion. He wondered about mentioning it, but as always, he kept any doubts to himself. Haku noticed Zabuza's glances from time to time, and hated himself for showing weakness, however, there was no way he could stay oblivious to everything. That night, he made a small fire after checking the area thoroughly for any other attackers. Removing his gi, he folded it calmly under Zabuza's stare.  
  
"Is there something I can do for you Zabuza-sama?" Haku asked softly, not taking his eyes from folding his garment. Zabuza sat down with a sharp thump, pulling off his bandages.  
  
"Haku. Who was that?"  
  
"An old team mate." Haku said coldly, though a flicker of emotion flashed in his soft eyes.  
  
"..." Zabuza decided trailing the subject any farther may prove destructive. Just as he was about to just lie down and sleep, he heard Haku sigh shakily.  
  
"Haku?"  
  
"S-sir?" Zabuza heard the small reply come unevenly.  
  
"Are you...crying?"  
  
"No!" Haku said quickly, wiping away the small signs of fragility he didn't notice coming. "There's truthfully nothing wrong Zabuza-san. Don't worry yourself over me, please get your rest."  
  
Zabuza pulled himself so he could get a clear glance at Haku. In the firelight, his face seemed to glow, and the wetness on his cheeks shimmered. His eyes held tears that refused to fall under his gaze, though his lashes were freshly wet. He wasn't facing him, but he knew Haku knew he was watching him. The older man made up his mind and moved beside Haku.  
  
"Stop it."  
  
"Stop what sir?" Haku asked.  
  
"We're alone, be honest to me." Zabuza cupped Haku's face and made him face him. Haku eyes closed sharply, before opening slowly and looking into Zabuza's.  
  
"Zabuza-san...I...I'm sorry-"  
  
"No sorrys, tell me what's wrong."  
  
"...She and I...and Samaru..." Haku said, recalling the short amount of days he was in a three-genin team after Zabuza took him in, before all of his training was under his master's eyes. "We trained together occasionally...that's all..."  
  
"You had a bond with them." Zabuza sighed; remembering working with others who felt the same...though Zabuza never shared those feelings with any teammates himself. He brushed aside small tears that fell unwillingly from Haku's eyes.  
  
"It's okay Haku." Zabuza said surprisingly softly, "You didn't show this weakness when it counted."  
  
Haku was almost shocked at his Zabuza-san's soft words. "...Th-thank you."  
  
Zabuza kissed his student's forehead, shock himself by his gentleness, "Go to sleep Haku."  
  
"Must I?" Haku laid his head against Zabuza's chest and sighed. He clutched the arm warmers Zabuza wore, savoring the warmth he was feeling. Zabuza smirked, letting one hand run over Haku's face.  
  
"If this is what you're planning on doing, you can stay up later...just for a while."  
  
Haku smiled softly, "You're a pervert." He pulled back and lied down, "I'll use my bed time now."  
  
Zabuza looked down at him, watching his chest fall and fall, drinking in the sight of him laying down so close to him.  
  
"Zabuza-san?" Haku blushed, "Aren't you going to sleep?"  
  
The older man smirked, and moved so that he only supported by his elbow, still looking steadily at Haku, "I'll stay up a bit longer."  
  
"Zabuza-san!" Haku blushed harder, "I just killed a friend! Now's not the time for-"  
  
Zabuza kissed Haku, but was surprised by how quickly Haku responded. The young boy wrapped both arms around Zabuza pulling him over him completely. Their tongues wrestled for dominance, neither submitting as Haku pulled Zabuza's closer with a firm grip on his hair now, wanting more of him. Zabuza's hand moved inside his student's shirt, running up and down his back, smiling against his lips at the small gasps that came from him. Haku pulled his head back, panting for air, but Zabuza didn't rest, instead his mouth found the boy's stomach, pulling up the shirt. The younger cooperated, moving his arms up so his master could remove the shirt, gasping pleasantly when Zabuza began to nip his neck.  
  
He wanted to give Zabuza the same amount of pleasure; his fingers trace the muscles of his master's back, feeling each tense when his touch came upon them. He leaned up and kissed Zabuza shoulder, kissed his neck, and eventually found his mouth again, running his tongue along the teeth without shyness. The kisses were now short yet passion filled, lips brushing just faintly, but with much heat, their bare chests pressed against each other. Haku's eyes closed as he felt warmth gather between his legs when Zabuza's leg brushed him there.  
  
"Zabuza-san..." He sighed, pushing against him. Zabuza smirked and moved a hand there, gripping the boy firmly. He chuckled as Haku's back arched, gasping sharply.  
  
"It's about time I repaid you for that favor the other night." Zabuza said, and began kissing Haku's neck, making his way down deliberately slowly, pausing only momentarily to lap at his navel. Haku watched him, his face undeniably red,  
  
"Za...Zabuza-sama... you don't h-have to."  
  
"Heh, I'm going to improvise." Zabuza laughed, and pulled down Haku's pants along with his undergarments. He licked his lips, gripping Haku's butt firmly as he looked over what he would soon claim. His eyes moved up Haku's naked body, meeting his student's eyes briefly, grinning at the way his face was flushed, his eyes half shut, awaiting his master's next movement.  
  
"I love you Zabuza-san." Haku sighed, closing his eyes and trusting the man above him entirely.  
  
"I love you as well." Zabuza smiled, as he put two fingers inside of him carefully. Haku bit his lip, but didn't cry out from the odd pain, instead, he moved slightly, trying to adjust. Zabuza shook his head at Haku's determination, and carefully moved the fingers in and out before adding a third. Haku gave a stifled gasp, but remained firm, closing his eyes tighter.  
  
"A bit longer?" Zabuza asked.  
  
"D-do...do as...as you wish." Haku moaned finding a position he didn't seem to mind as badly.  
  
"Heh." Zabuza noticed the change, and concentrated on that area, watching Haku's virgin reactions. He paid attention to how Haku sighed, and moved against the fingers when they brushed a certain spot, and repeated it until he saw nothing but bliss on Haku's face. Then, he took the fingers out, smiling at Haku's whimper of protest.  
  
"Patience Haku." He teased, and began to take off his pants, removing them unhurriedly, smirking as Haku pouted accusingly at him. He slipped out of them, and pulled Haku up just enough so that he could kiss him. Haku responded lovingly, giggling as Zabuza's tongue tickled the top of his mouth. He laid him back down afterwards, and spread his legs wider.  
  
"Zabuza-san!"  
  
"What is it?" Zabuza asked calmly.  
  
"I...I trust you." He finished, closing his eyes again and waiting. Zabuza smirked again, and while using one hand to caress Haku's erection, he entered him slowly. Haku arched up, gasping out with both pleasure and pain. Zabuza pushed himself in completely, and waited for Haku to adjust. The tears that fell down Haku's face were expected, and Zabuza's pull up his student's body, kissing the tears of his cheeks,  
  
"Shh, it'll feel better shortly."  
  
"I...I know..." Haku sighed, willing his body to relax. Zabuza lied him back down, and pulled out before going slowly back in a bit faster. Haku smiled softly, hearing Zabuza groan. Carefully, he pushed against Zabuza, blushing at the odd warmth it brought, the pain slowly fading. His master took this signal and bucked up faster again, hitting the exact spot that he found earlier with his fingers, causing Haku to scream out passionately.  
  
"Fell...better? Zabuza asked, his voice husky.  
  
"Y-yes." Haku panted, "Please...again..." he begged. Zabuza immediately slammed into his spot again, bringing out more screams. He pumped Haku's erection again, running into his body relentlessly, while Haku bucked against him as well. The liquid pleasure running through them was soon too much, both of their bodies closing in on the peak. Haku let out one final scream, releasing onto Zabuza's hands, and moaning when Zabuza groaned loudly, his warm liquid flowing into his body. Both of them were sweaty and exhausted, and Haku bought his arms up, pulling Zabuza down beside him. They shared a firm embrace, Haku was beginning to drift off to sleep when Zabuza said,  
  
"Haku?"  
  
"...sir?"  
  
"...Nothing...just..." He pulled his slim body closer, "Just...stay with me."  
  
Haku smiled softly, and cuddled up closer, "..Always..."  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
There! Another chapter finished! Another will surely come if I get some reviews! I really appreciate them!  
  
The Samaru thing and all came from another fanfic that I haven't put up yet, so don't worry, you guys ain't miss anything . I figured Haku must've worked with somebody else before he became a missing nin. 


	4. Chapter 4

I know I took my time putting this next chapter up...and honestly, I think it should be a sequel...but hey, I'll go ahead and add this chapter. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Haku yawned, and moved closer to his source of warmth. He sighed, rubbing his cheek adoringly against Zabuza's chest as he woke up. Zabuza slowly opened his eyes, welcomed by the sight of long ebony hair under him. He put one hand firmly on Haku's head, smiling when Haku rubbed his head against that too. If Zabuza didn't know better, he would've thought he'd waken up next to a happy kitten other than the student he made love to last night.  
  
"Morning Zabuza-san." Haku sighed sleepily.  
  
"Morning Haku." He replied, with the same amount of drowsiness. More than anything, he wanted to look in Haku's face. He rolled over and pulled the boy on top of him, lifting him to his face. When he finally got the glimpse he was wanting, Haku yawned in his face.  
  
"Opps, sorry Zabuza-san."  
  
"Drop the –san for a while." Zabuza said bluntly, mentally enjoying Haku's mood. "You're too cute like this." He kissed Haku's lips, which were pouting irresistibly only moments ago. Haku responded by pulled back and licking Zabuza's lips. He placed his head back under Zabuza's chin, breathing in his master's scent,  
  
"I wish this morning would last forever...Zabuza."  
  
"...I do...as well." Zabuza admitted, but reluctantly got up, leaving Haku on the ground, "But we have to leave this area...before we're pursued again." He said, reaching a hand down to lift up Haku.  
  
"Put everything up and erase the area where the fire was. We leave in an hour." Zabuza ordered, grabbing his clothes and beginning to get dressed.  
  
"Zabuza-san...I'd like to follow your orders immediately...however, don't you think it's unsanitary to put your clothes back on after what we did without a bath?"  
  
Zabuza's face flushed, "..."  
  
"There's a lake only one fourth of a mile from here..." Haku added.  
  
"I'm going. I'm going." Zabuza said irritably, as Haku smiled, watching him leave.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
They made their way back to Gatou. Haku resented the fact, but as always, subjected himself fully to Zabuza's decisions. He reminded himself that now there was an extra something to look forward other than a simple 'Well done' from his master. Unconsciously, Haku began to daydream about more interesting activities to make nights for exciting, and after a mere half hour of dreaminess, he couldn't wait to go back so that they could have a bed to 'play' in.  
  
"Haku!" Zabuza's sharp voice knocked Haku out of his dreamland.  
  
"Yes sir?" He asked cluelessly.  
  
"You can stop daydreaming and pay attention to what I tell you."  
  
"?"  
  
"When you feed a fire, you DON'T put you hands in there and leave them there!"  
  
"Nani?" Haku looked down and saw his hands were in the newly built fire. Calmly, he pulled them out, "My hands are tanned!" He giggled.  
  
Zabuza rolled his eyes, "If you'd lost your hands, you wouldn't be laughing. You wouldn't be able to do seals anymore." He frowned, trying to be stern, though inwardly, he was already melting at the sound of Haku's laughter.  
  
"Come here." Zabuza ordered, unable to contain himself anymore. Haku obediently crawled over, leaning over so that their faces were only inches away.  
  
"Don't give me that cute look!" Zabuza tried to be firm, but couldn't do much when Haku's hands reached up and pulled down the bandages. Haku's fingers traced Zabuza's face, resting over the lips briefly before paying attention to where his eyebrows were so thin. He did nothing that would deliberately tell Zabuza what he wanted right that second, but hinted softly, breathing slowly into Zabuza's ear as he pulled himself closer, resting his hands in his master's hair.  
  
"Zabuza..." He whispered into his ear, biting the lobe lightly, waiting for a reaction. He got it, as Zabuza pulled him forward, kissing his neck, or at least the small amount he had access to seeing as the turtleneck blocked most of it. Just as Zabuza was getting ready to remove Haku's clothing, the boy whispered,  
  
"Good night Zabuza." He pulled away and went back to his side of the fire. Lying down, he could almost hear Zabuza muffled cussing. He smiled to himself, and closed his eyes, knowing that once they got a bed, his Zabuza- san could have as much of him as he wanted. But now, he'd pull away...play...fool around...but nothing more...even if Zabuza tried to force him, which he wouldn't.  
  
"Night Haku." Zabuza eventually spat out, lying down angrily. Haku smile softened as he forced himself not to laugh.  
  
"I love you Zabuza...san." He added.  
  
"I love you to! Go to sleep!!" Zabuza fussed from the other side.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()( )()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
'I always seem to get the best of him...how odd.' Haku thought, putting everything up. They reached Gatou's in a mere day after the night before. Haku made a mental note that, when angered, Zabuza walks much faster. The 'tool' was exhausted keeping up with his master, but he didn't once slow down or show signs of tiring. Instead, he waited until they reached their destination. After everything was put up, Haku flopped down on his bed, sighing in content.  
  
"Aaah." He smiled broadly, falling immediately asleep. Zabuza walked in to check on him, and was greeted by Haku's light snoring. He looked over him, brushing some of the hair out of his beautiful face.  
  
"You always seem to get the best of me...how odd." He mumbled, walking out and shoving his hands in his pockets.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()( )()()()()()()()()()()()()

Good chapter? I hope so...please review and I'll surely add another


	5. Chapter 5

Is this really as cute as everyone thinks it is? Thank you! I'll continue, as I promised.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Haku yawned. A new day, a new mission. At least, that how he was used to things. Stretching, he knocked over a note Zabuza had left him.  
  
'Zabuza left me a note? That's not like him...but then again, he's been acting different lately.' He picked up the small piece of paper that was now soaked. Zabuza had left it beside a glass of water he also left for Haku. The boy shook the note to relieve it of some moisture, and then skimmed the contents.  
  
"I went ahead of you to train in a clearing south south east from here. When you join me, be ready to learn a new technique."  
  
"A new technique? I thought he was done teaching me...lately all he's done was hand me scrolls..." He thought aloud, getting up from his bed. He stood in front of the mirror and straightened his hair, tucking in loose strands and tightening the bun. His clothes were wrinkled, but there was nothing he could do about that now. Glancing out the window, he saw it day past midday.  
  
"How long have I slept? I hope Zabuza-san hasn't been waiting long!" He gasped, quickly slipping on his sandals and dashing out the room. He cursed himself for not just using the window, because in front of him, was a smug looking Gatou, and his two damn bodyguards. Haku slowed his pace to avoid knocking the annoying little man over.  
  
"Haven't seen your pretty face in awhile." The short man jeered, though he was no longer oblivious to Haku's gender. Haku gave a short bow, and continued on his way, but Gatou put his cane in the boy's path. Making him stop again.  
  
"Is there something I can do for you sir?" Haku asked quietly, inordinately annoyed at him. Gatou smiled,  
  
"I'm glad you noticed. You aren't that slow after all." He turned to him; "I believe you haven't been showing me the correct amount of respect lately. I was wondering when you'd apologize for that."  
  
"...I simply carry out the orders Zabuza-san gives me. My free will is not something for me to decide, with all due respect sir."  
  
"Then you should see to it that this little conversation reaches your master's ear." Gatou snorted, moving his cane back, purposely hitting Haku's legs. Haku gritted his teeth to keep from killing the little man and continued on his way once again.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Zabuza sighed, leaning roughly against a tree. How long has he been waiting for Haku? Two hours? Three? Damn that kid sure knew how to make him wait! Sighing heavily again, he restlessly counted the blades of glass slowly. He walked forward, looking over them and decided to do a few more jutsus as he waited. He surely would have done so, if two slender arms didn't just wrap around his waist. He almost jumped, pulling out a kunai and spinning around to see Haku catch the blade before it pierced his neck.  
  
"Were you waiting long Zabuza-san?" Haku twisted the blade out of Zabuza's grasp.  
  
"You're starting to act like a fucking ghost!" Zabuza complained, snatching the kunai back. Before he put it back, though, he noticed that he was holding a blade of grass in his hand instead of kunai. Haku smiled mischievously, waving the blade back and forth in his fingers.  
  
"I thought you were training Zabuza-san. You seem a little...slow today." Haku giggled, tossing the kunai to his master. He wasn't the least bit surprised when Zabuza pinned him to the ground, holding the kunai dangerously at his neck.  
  
"Haku, don't test me today!" He warned. Haku's smile just grew wider.  
  
"Alright then, sir." The water clone Zabuza was holding down faded into a puddle. Zabuza would have immediately rebounded, however, Haku was already behind him, holding the kunai he once again sneaked away from Zabuza, at his master's neck, one armed wrapped securely around him, "I'm no longer testing." He whispered to him in a severely low voice, cutting off Zabuza's bandages.  
  
Zabuza sweated for a moment, shocked at Haku's skill. He watched his bandages fall to the ground. Knowing he couldn't move in this position, hr reluctantly admitted to himself that Haku won this little match, "Fine, just let go of me."  
  
"Yes sir." Haku released Zabuza and gave him a light kick in the butt, "Something wrong? Honestly, you do seem a bit off."  
  
'I'm not off. Apparently you've gotten that damn good.' Zabuza stood to his feet, ignoring his truthful thought and pulling Haku's body against his. "I've been...wanting something lately."  
  
"Wanting...?" Haku blushed, relaxing his body. He sighed after a long silence, dropping the kunai, and pulling his hands up to rest on Zabuza's back. He tiptoed and whispered into his ear, "What exactly...is this type of want...Zabuza?" His lips brushed Zabuza's ear as he finished the question.  
  
"You." He said without hesitation, and pressed his lips against Haku's lips. Haku's lips parted, letting Zabuza enter his mouth, moaning into his mouth as their tongues met, greeted, fought. Haku opened his eyes slowly when Zabuza took him off his feet, and laid him on the soft grass.  
  
"Zabuza...I thought you were...teaching me a new technique." He asked softly.  
  
"You know I only said that to get you out here." Zabuza placed himself above Haku, kissing his face gently, before Haku moved from under him, sitting up.  
  
"Zabuza-san..." He muttered, using the respect he knew Zabuza asked him not to at times like this.  
  
"What is it?" He asked, placing a hand on his student's leg. He noticed a change, and glanced down to see a purple blotch, "When did you get that bruise?"  
  
"Rushing out to meet you." Haku smiled and shrugged. Zabuza knew immediately Haku wasn't being entirely honest; there was something off with his shrug.  
  
"Haku." Zabuza frowned.  
  
"Want the truth? The fucking midget gave it to me." He said angrily, though outside, he looked more like he was pouting.  
  
"..."  
  
"Zabuza-san." Haku smiled again, "Since you're not teaching me anything, may I?" his fingers caressed his master's face. "There are plenty of things I've been wanting to try."  
  
Haku's little distraction worked at once, moving Zabuza's thoughts from Gatou. Haku leaned forward, kissing Zabuza shyly. The older man grasped the back of Haku's neck, and pulled him closer for a deeper kiss; Haku complied, rubbing his knee between Zabuza's legs. They shared a passionate moment, falling back to the ground as their arms kept each other from escaping. Haku giggled into Zabuza's mouth, biting the man's bottom lip until he got the faint taste of blood. Haku blushed heavily and pulled back,  
  
"S-so sorry Zabuza! B-but I...w-was trying to get some air!" He laughed lightly, wiping the blood off Zabuza's lip. Zabuza shrugged, and leaned forward again, only to be stopped by Haku's finger.  
  
"Zabuza...aren't you curious about what I want to teach you?" He teased.  
  
"...What?" Zabuza asked gruffly, nipping at Haku's neck in impatience.  
  
"Simple." Haku kissed Zabuza's forehead, "Some things are better in a bed." Haku stood to his feet, dusting grass off his bottom.  
  
"...What?" Zabuza pouted, "Is that why you wouldn't let me touch you? Because it's not in a bed?!"  
  
"Well, you seem to be taking this the wrong way..." Haku said thoughtfully, "Let me put it like this." He kneeled back down.  
  
"Dontcha think Zabu-chan...it'll be more fun...to have a border on our little world." He brushed his soft lips on Zabuza's cheek. "Like an...end.... If there's an ending, the center is always sweeter." He whispered seductively positioning his knee on Zabuza again. "It'll be...much more rewarding...also...much more limited.... and everyone knows when you can't have much of something, you'll always want more..." He kissed Zabuza's forehead, and then quickly got to his feet.  
  
"Which is exactly why you should consider that midnight knock that I suggested at the beginning of all this!" Haku chirped cheerfully. "I'll see you back home then! Ja ne Zabuza-sama!" And he quickly retreated before Zabuza could response. Thus, he left his master horny, and in the middle of a clearing, with midnight to wait on.  
  
"...GODDAMN THAT FUCKING BRAT!" Zabuza screamed in frustration.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Haku's horny. Did you like this chapter? Do you want me to write more? Then please review!! 


	6. Chapter 6

Heh, everyone's love's a horny Haku, eh.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.

* * *

Midnight.

Haku moaned shamelessly, legs spreading wider as Zabuza continued his ministrations upon him. His hips involuntarily bucked upwards as his master's fingers flexed over his erection, gripping firmly before sliding down and up again and again.

"Za…Zabuza-san." He closed his eyes tightly as he gasped out the name, "M-more…please."

Zabuza said nothing and simply continued his work on the boy, marveling at the erotic sight before him. His student's hair slid over his shoulders to pool just barely on the bed. He soon saw it took the entire boy's strength to hold himself up, he leaned further and further back with each stroke.

'I…I going…to come soon…' Haku lamented, "Zabuza-sama…please…stop."

"?" Zabuza pulled his hand away, looking down at him curiously, "You want me to think only of myself?"

Haku nodded weakly, still dizzy from all the earlier pleasure, though aching painfully for release.

'Hmph…still a tool, through and through.' He shook his head, leaning close enough to capture his lips, "You should think of your own self. What is you feel now, tell me." He ordered against his lips.

"I…I ache." He whimpered softly, gripping onto Zabuza's shoulders.

"Mm." He agreed, kissing him with a gentleness that surprised Haku over and over. During so, his large hand reached behind him and began to caress his ass. Normally, Zabuza would have to tell the boy to relax, but he felt the muscles begin to weaken just as his hand ran over them, allowing him all access.

'A well trained tool at that.' His finger slid inside of him, hardly a preparation for what was to come, but it was becoming a habit. His other hand reached for the lube he brought into the room earlier. He pulled back just long enough to spread it over his own erection, and used the excess to get ready the boy's entrance. Without a word, Haku lifted his hips to accept his master into him.

Zabuza pushed into him, aware of how the boy closed his eyes in brief pain, knowing that it would be better soon. He forced Haku down onto the mattress in order to have better access of his body. His arms held his hands down as he pulled out and rammed into him, causing him to gasp and arch up, pressing their bodies even closer together.

Haku knew he was close, so close to the edge. He body begged for more form its master, wanting him to end the glorious pain that was sex, and wanting more all at the same time. Another thrust…he was closer, and yet.

"Aah…haaa…aaa…" Haku cried out weakly. So close…so close…, "Aaaah! Oooh, AAa!" His moans elevated to screams as he forgot what it was to be ashamed.

'Once more…please, just once more…' Was all Haku mind could register, and soon, the thoughts were put to rest. With one more very energetic shove, Haku could only close his eyes and shiver as he came over Zabuza's and his own stomachs.

Zabuza smiled to himself at the near exhausted look on his tool's face, however, he knew that the boy still felt the rock hard cock still buried deep inside of him. Zabuza was far from finished.

Nevertheless, he gave the boy some time to catch his breath; he pulled out and looked over his possession. His cheeks were so beautifully flushed, his legs still spread magnificently. It was no wonder the man was still horny.

"Haku." He breathed out, hardy able to say much else. The brown eyes slowly opened, gazing at him half lidded. He began to say something, but that was drowned out by Zabuza's hunger lips.

His arms went about his master's neck, letting him deepen the kiss, drowning him in a world all their own, and loving every second of it. He could never have enough of his Zabuza-san, never.

Their embrace soon lead to Haku being turned over, his body pressed down by the elder's weight, being invaded once again by Zabuza's body. His sucked his breath in quickly as Zabuza hit that spot that blinded him to all else. He gripped the sheets in a vain attempt to control himself as the body above him continued to buck inside, slamming into his prostrate repeatedly.

The sounds of their love making echoed off the walls, ensuring that if anyone walked in on them, they'd die from blushing at the noises before they could even catch a glimpse (that's to all you fans like me out there!)

Zabuza finally gave in, essence spilling inside Haku with such force; it immediately brought on a second orgasm for the younger.

"Zabuzaaa" Haku purred out, smiling slightly when he felt the familiar arms wrap about his thin body.

"Mmm, I'm not finished yet." He grinned at the boy, causing a very red blush to spread across his face. Zabuza stroked his cheek affectionately before kissing the soft lips once more, and taking his place above him.

'…ne…maybe I made him wait too long.' Haku grieved.

* * *

"Aaaa…aaa." Haku moaned weakly. Yes, the activities started at midnight, but it was nearing 4:00am, and Zabuza was far from done with him.

'…I…I kept him waiting…far too long.' Haku thought, closing his eyes tightly and whimpering as he came yet again. He attempted to crawl away, but was pulled back onto Zabuza's member.

"Nnngh." Haku grunted as his points were hit yet again.

"Tired?" Zabuza teased, ramming into him harder. Haku could barely reply, nothing but short gasps came out, but eventually,

"Yes!" He screamed; they both released at that moment.

"Yes…I am tired." He whispered weakly; Zabuza lied beside him to get a better look at his face.

Yes indeed, he was tired. Haku's lids drooped sleepily; his long lashes glistened in the light of dawn from tears of emotion. Puzzled, Zabuza pilled him up slightly, but much to his surprise, Haku fainted right there in his arms.

"Zabuza smiled warmly at the sleeping teen, "Good morning Ha-kun."

* * *

Now you know you can write a serious lemon when your face gets so hot, you have to sit a fan in your lap! I had that big sucker set on high trying to cool my face off!

Oi, I actually still have more to add! Please review and tell me your thoughts!


	7. Chapter 7

I finally changed this story second category to humor…jeez, I noticed it was angst and about choked!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Morning. (Well, 7:54a.m. to be exact)

"Don't touch me." Haku stated plainly, scooting away Zabuza.

"Don't tell me you're still mad?" Zabuza smiled, though it faded almost immediately at Haku's distinct glare.

"Still mad? I just woke up, so I just start being mad! Yes! I'm mad!" He pouted, "My back freaking hurts! I don't want to do anything like that today!" He swatted his master's hand away, tear still in his eye from scooting away earlier, "Leave me alone."

Zabuza just stared at him, not sure what to do about this sudden rebellious streak. It wasn't that bad, really, he had a right to be angry. He just…wasn't used to Haku _being_ angry.

"Um…fine." He got up and left the room.

Haku sighed and tried getting up again, only to fall back on his throbbing ass, "Dammit!…itaiyo." He whimpered.

* * *

"Mmmph." Zabuza heard Haku mutter from beneath him.

'He'd…better not be…complaining.' Zabuza thought weakly, mind hardly able to concentrate on the papers in front of him because of a certain mischievous ninja under his desk mouthing his erection. Zabuza would never fully understand the boy; this morning, he was pissed at him, and now, he was all over him…and right when he needed to work! He broke the pencil in his hand as he spilled into the younger's mouth.

Zabuza sighed heavily, "You're annoying, little horny bastard."

"But pleasantly so, ne?" Haku pulled himself up, sitting in Zabuza's lap and wrapping his arms about his neck, "You know you like it." He smirked.

Zabuza only deepened his scowl and started to work on his finances again. Haku continued to distract his master, kissing and nibbling his neck where he knew he was sensitive. He nearly giggled as Zabuza shuddered when he bit at his earlobe.

"I…can't work like this."

"There's not much to do." Haku pouted, "That Gatou bastard hasn't paid anything at all for the jobs you've-"

"-We've."

"…Yes, Zabuza-san, we've done. However, he's already demanding another." He shifted in Zabuza's lap and look over the papers, "The cold hearted snake. I hate this new assignment." He said quite openly compared to how he usually hid his distaste for work.

"Nngh? Why?" Zabuza glanced at the sheet demanding the bridge builder's death.

"It's the pointless and unfair intimidation of an already broken town by a gutless little man. They don't…deserve to have yet another dream shattered." His eyes softened.

"…If they're not strong enough to uphold their beliefs, they deserve it." The elder stated coldly.

"Perhaps…but…" Haku's eyes lowered, "…"

"You feel strongly about it, I understand." He pulled the boy back, "I'm not opposed to not doing it. That bastard hasn't paid us for the previous ones…why go out of my way…"

Haku kept his smile to himself, pleased and yet ashamed that Zabuza was just making an excuse to take his side, "Arigatou Zabuza-san."

The man only snorted, a bit disappointed that Haku could see through him so easily, "Get off me."

"Ano…why?" He shifted again, knowing it was exciting the other.

"Because…" Zabuza started.

"Zabuza!" A certain short and ugly business man bust into the room.

Haku's eyes thinned and he quickly slid out of Zabuza's lap, button his master's pants before the business man's eyes could follow. The teenager went to occupy himself by going through their closet, not daring to look at Gatou for fear of killing him before time. Yet, he couldn't hel but hear him. He couldn't help but hear that little bastard jeer his Zabuza-san.

'This stupid job...I'd like to kill you and be on our way. Zabuza-san...do really need scum like him!'

"I decline." Zabuza put bluntly, stopping all normal thought patterns in the room.

"Nani?" Both Haku and Gatou asked.

"Haku. Do it." Zabuza ordered simply, and Haku, never forgetting why is was a tool, got the message completely.

* * *

Haku loved his mask. It was awesome, especially in times like these. The teenage boy was beaming, and quite guiltily at that. He wasn't going to try to pretend he wasn't happy, though he was already doing a pretty good job of it. He just solemnly and quickly followed behind his master. He knew damn well Zabuza didn't just decide not to do the job and have him kill that cheating scum spur of the moment. He knew he had...a little influence. That made him giddy with happiness.

'Zabuza-san...you suck.' He thought quite happily, nearly colliding into his master's back when he came to a sudden stop.

"Are you even trying to pay attention?" The man grumbled.

"H-hai Zabuza-san!" Haku responded quickly.

"Fine...have we been being trailed?"

"..." Haku concentrated on his surroundings for only a brief moment, "I think...there are a couple of poeple trailing us about...six miles back, we should keep moving."

"You think?"

"I know." Haku quickly corrected and began following after his master again, giddy still, but a little more aware. He set a trap on one of the trees he jumped off of and took note how he heard a scream only about 6 minutes later.

'They're gaining...we may have to stop and fight.'

"They're gaining. We may have to stop and fight." Zabzua said, making Haku giggled openly.

"What? That's not funny."

"No...it's just...we were thinking the same thing." Haku pointed out.

"You really are weird, you know that?"

"Of course, that's why you're the only one that would have me." Haku said playfully and tenderly at the same time.

"Tch." Zabuza muttered, stopping, "Glad we were thinking the same thing. Get ready, Haku."

"Hai Zabuza-san." The emotional in Haku's voice died just that fast as he prepared to kill again, making Zabuza inwardly twitch.

* * *

"This job is so easy! Man, I should've asked for an even higher ranked mission." Naruto complained as they made their way to Tazuna's home.

"Stop complaing Naruto!" Sakura yelled at him, hitting him over the head.

"Sakura." Kakashi voice deadpanned, making the girl jump.

"Y-yes Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked, preparing to be scolded about teamwork or something again.

"You're right." His eye curved, even though his voice still sounded scary, "It could be much worse."

Yes, this is becoming a bit of an AU…I won't let them accept their death mission. If I do, I'll have to cut this story short (like Just Pretend…I didn't intend for it to end that way), and it's really just going to be a loosely strung together lemon story.


End file.
